The Formaggio Famiglia
by NatRipper
Summary: According to most people, I shouldn't be alive. Neither should any of my friends. According to most people, we can't even be called human beings. However, to the people associated with the mafia, we are Formaggio. The only mafia family to consist of only four people, and yet still be one of the most powerful groups. They only associate with the Vendice and the Varia.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**So I decided to start a new story because the process for my other story, ****Resonating Memory****, has been slow going, so I wanted to start a KHR fanfiction as well! I appreciate any and all reviews, including flames, and you can PM me if you have any questions. I will update at least once every week or two, and I am trying to make this as original as possible. Please give this story a chance! Enjoy!**

**Start!**

* * *

According to most people, I shouldn't be alive. Neither should any of my friends. According to most people, we can't even be called human beings. However, to the people associated with the mafia, we are Formaggio. The only mafia family to only have four people, and yet still be one of the most powerful groups.

You see, my name is Nanami. I left behind my last name long ago. So have my friends. Emi, who is Hinata's older sister, is like our mother. As a joke, Hinata and Masaru call me their father.

We abandoned our pasts, and left Ravenna, a small town in Italy, for Venice. All of us are childhood friends, and know each other like the back of our hand. In fact, I'd say they know me better than I know myself.

A few weeks after leaving, we started to run out of money. Masaru kept getting into fights, and Hinata would egg her on happily from the sidelines. Being the eldest, Emi decided to get a job. However, at that time, we were still fairly young. Emi could only find underground jobs. She decided to take on the more violent jobs, because the others were things like drug dealing and prostitution. She would go to underground boxing rings, and fight for money.

We survived like this for a short amount of time, with me taking on odd jobs wherever I could, before we finally made it to our destination. Venice, the city of new beginnings. For us, it was, anyway.

However, there was another problem in this city. Even if everyone was under the omerta, there was still a chance that we could get caught doing illegal things. By this point, Emi, Hinata, Masaru, and I had all taken to fighting for money.

We decided, if it was that much of a hassle to keep ourselves away from the authorities; we might as well create our own group. We almost created a vigilante group, but then we decided we'd probably be the worst vigilante group ever. We wanted to be the best, though.

Gradually, throughout the years, we made ourselves known throughout the mafia. We were introduced to Dying Will Flames, and were fascinated by them. For half a year, we struggled to find out own.

By a stroke of luck, one day, Emi lit her fingertips with four different flames, which we soon found out was rare, if not unheard of. Even having two flames was strange. But, all of us had at least two flames. We had special rings made, and even tried to find box weapons (We could only find a box weapon for sun users). I became the storm and lightning guardian, with a rain flame as well. Emi became the rain and cloud guardian, with mist and sun flames. Masaru became our sun guardian with lightning and storm flames, and Hinata became the mist guardian, with rain flames. We also suspected that she had a dormant cloud flame, but that theory had not yet been proven

The only problem was that we had no sky.

We couldn't let anyone else into our hearts, so we decided to just try and make do without one. It was difficult, but we were proud to have survived all these years.

We have no allies, although we have been in contact with the Vendice for missions once in a while. Everyone assumes that we are quiet, lofty people who are always regal. They have never been more wrong.

* * *

_Present Day_

"OIIIIIII! Get back here, you miscreant!" I screamed at Masaru.

"Come and catch me, then, Bakami!" She stuck her tongue out at me, holding my bra out teasingly.

Blushing furiously, I pounced on her, snatching the undergarment away quickly.

"Hmph. You're no fun." She pouted.

Emi was away on another assassination mission, so nobody was here to stop the chaos. Hinata was buying groceries, and Masaru was being an idiot. She bounced out of the room energetically, her waist-length orange hair flying behind her. She was a weird person, to be sure. She insists on yelling "CHEESE!" at least once every couple of hours, and she has her box-weapon tattooed onto her arm. Apparently, she was watching Naruto and the idea popped into her head that she could seal her box weapon onto her arm. I laughed at the time, but to my enormous surprise, the next day there was a golden dragon circling her arm.

For the heck of it, she then tattooed a sun onto her opposite shoulder, effectively proving that she was a total delinquent. She has pink eyes, and is around 5'2. Emi has shoulder-blade-length blue hair, and blue eyes. She's 5'4, and very pretty. Hinata has the same length hair, and the same eye color, except that her hair is blonde, and stuck in a permanent bed-head look because she hates brushing it. She is 5 feet exactly. She also has a small fang that sticks out over her bottom lip.

I have short purple hair, about up to my chin, and am about 5'6 or 5'7. I have burn scars that are badly covered by bandages up my arms and legs. My eyes are yellow, and I have a long scar across my eye. That was a funny story. Hinata pushed me in front of an attacking sun flame user, who had charged his sword up with them. It hit my eye. I often cover it up with makeup, and wear colored contacts to make my eyes seem less unnatural.

Masaru and Hinata named our mafia because they thought it was funny, and reasoned that it wasn't worse than Vongola.

Slowly, Masaru snuck back into the room. She was carrying something behind her back, and I saw that it was the mail. Emi sent a postcard, and warned us that Vongola had a new Decimo candidate. I hummed, uninterested, and looked at the bills. I shooed Masaru away to go look up info on the computer, and I paid the bills.

"Hey! Nami-chan!" Masaru yelled from the other room.

"Mhm?"

"You'll never believe this! You know Vendicare, the unbreakable mafia prison?"

"Isn't that the one Vendice runs?"

"Yeah! And Rokudo Mukuro managed to break out! Interesting, right?"

Curious, I walked into her room. "Yeah, but… It's not our business."

She smirked at me. "Well, now it is. We haven't stirred up trouble in _so_ long! Pwetty Pwease?" She looked at me pleadingly, pouting, and making her eyes big and watery.

"Fine! But you're in charge of explaining things to Hinata! And tell Emi about it so she doesn't worry. I hope you realize this is going to be a lot of work."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Done! About 3 and a half pages! Yes, I'm starting at the Kokuyo arc. The reason why they left and Nanami's burn scars will come in later. **

**If you haven't realized, I'm making the Formaggio villains until a little after the Kokuyo arc ends. When they do end up allied with Vongola, they will be like the Varia, and independent assassination squad or something like that. But that won't be until later. **

**Remember to review, favorite and/or follow.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**Well, thank you to those who are reading this, and I hope you enjoy! The chapters will be short and slow-paced at first, but that'll change I promise.**

**To Aines445: No, they're actually very disorderly, and they are only powerful depending on the situation. They can be considered OP though, I guess. It depends on how you look at it. They do, however, have their moments, and they know lots of powerful people. I love KHR, but I actually have not finished the manga, nor have I read very far into. However, from what I've gathered on the Vendice, I really like the idea of them. Yes, the Vendice are a huge plot point in the story. They will pop up at different intervals, and it will only be later that it starts developing. They are actually going to stay villains past the Kokuyo arc, before they are allied with the Vongola. Even then, they can be considered villains. Again, they become more inclined to be good later on. Their will be more point of views, but in the beginning it will be mostly Nanami.**

**Start!**

* * *

"You_ what_?!" Hinata shrieked poisonously at Masaru.

"Well, I booked tickets to Japan so we can terrorize people there! Rokudo Mukuro is there, and you know it's on my bucket list to get his autograph and wreak mass destruction! Plus the Vongola Decimo candidate is there, and we can warn him that _we_ are, and always will be, the strongest Famiglia."

Hinata accepted this explanation better than I thought she would, but she was still rather disgruntled. She sighed, and nodded. "Okay, when is the flight?"

"Well, about that, it's kind of… tonight-"

Before Masaru could finish, Hinata blew up again.

"WHAT THE HELL? TONIGHT?! NOT BLOODY LIKELY!"

I decided to intervene before things got too chaotic.

"Well, it is, actually. You have to, otherwise I'll spread rumors that you like anime. You don't want the Varia to hear about that, so you? Bel will never let you forget it."

"….Fine…."

"YAHOO!" Masaru yelled.

I shared a look with Hinata, and shooed her away to pack for the trip.

* * *

_On the flight_

"Goddammit! Shut up you two! I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled at Hinata and Masaru.

"NEVAH!"

"Not on your life."

I sighed and turned around to see what they were yelling about.

The TV was on, and there was food strewn all over the floor of our private jet. I could see the two girls killing each other on a mafia game.

I was so angry, I could have exploded. My face turned an ugly shade of red, and I began screaming, "Oi! Bitches! Clean up and let me sleep! Stop playing those stupid games! You're part of the real thing, for God's sake!"

Masaru snickered, and Hinata looked like she was enjoying this.

All of a sudden, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Why couldn't Emi have come with us, again? Didn't she finish that job?"

Hinata looked at me, a pocky stick in her mouth. "Yeah, but she had to take another job. Someone named Verde or something like that asked her to help him with looking for some sort of thing to offset a curse's affects. I think he wanted to ask you, but he decided to ask Emi because she's known for being smarter and less rash."

"Damn," I muttered, "I would have liked that job. And, isn't he part of the Arcobaleno…?"

"Nah, his name might have been Midori, or Green for all I know. I'm sure you're just thinking of something else."

I shrugged, and settled down for another eight hours in this infernal plane.

Slowly but surely, I nodded off to the sounds of the other two fighting over snacks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

**It seems that the story has 1 review, 1 favorite, and 3 follows already! Thank you to those who do follow my story, and I hope you enjoy! **

**Start!**

* * *

Once we got off the jet, we had to enroll in school, because frankly, I cannot handle Masaru 24 hours a day with nothing to do. Usually we fight and kill people, but here, no one is under the omerta. Plus, I heard that there are demons at one of the schools in Namimori, which is where the young Vongola goes to middle school.

Once I enrolled us into school, we rented a small house on the edge of town. I told Hinata and Masaru to collect information on everyone in this town, and to hack into the school admin-website. They're really good with computer stuff.

I pulled on some ripped jeans, and began scouting the area, looking for potential threats, interesting things, and cute things. As soon as I reached the more populated residential area, I found all three things in one.

At the park, I saw a baby. Not just any baby, the cutest effing baby I have ever seen! And the weirdest part, was that he seemed extremely familiar. First of all, he had a glowing yellow pacifier around his neck, which I was very suspicious of. Second, he gave off a very dangerous aura.

Now, by this time, I had connected the dots. My mouth dropped open. "R-R-R-Reborn!" He obviously heard me, but didn't think anything of me calling his name.

This was the Number One Hitman in the Entire World. He was also part of the Arcobaleno, which were an infamous group of hitmen and hitwomen. I know about three of them. One being Mammon, or Viper. He's part of the Varia, so I've met him. He gets on my nerves, but we're friendly because of our mutual love of money. The second is Fon, because I helped his student I-Pin out once, when she had fought with the wrong guy. He owes me a favor for that, but I never really contact him. The last, is Reborn. The only reason I know him is because he keeps stealing jobs and clients from me. I **hate** him. I despise his very existence.

"Reborn~" I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Won't you greet your rival?"

"I don't associate myself with people lower than me."

Did I mention that I hate his guts?

"I thought you were babysitting the new Vongola candidate? It's been the talk of the town, you know."

He ignored me. Just then, I noticed someone else with him, looking rather uncomfortable at our exchange.

He was the most adorable thing known to man. He had fluffy brown hair that stuck up all over the place, and big brown eyes that looked like they could make a man want to rape him. Hell, I wanted to rape him!

Reborn, knowing my tendencies to get a bit… Enthusiastic, already had his hand out, which just barely caught me in time to stop me from jumping on the boy.

"You. What is your name, Oh Cute Overlord?" I panted, trying to keep Reborn in a headlock, only to have him scratch my face with a flying bullet.

"M-Me? C-Cute?" Oh Cute Overlord stuttered.

"Yes, you. Who else, Overlord?"

"Um, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

I tensed a bit. From Masaru's spy network, the Decimo candidate was supposed to be named Sawada Tsunayoshi…

"Wait. Sawada Tsunayoshi? The Vongola candidate? Other than, you know?"

Reborn sent me a look, which made me think that this kid didn't know about Xanxus. But… How could he _not _know?

"Eto, hai."

"Well then, I have to give you a warning. _Formaggio are the strongest. Don't look down on us._" I hissed at them, baring my teeth.

Reborn snorted a little, and I looked over. "I'm not going to be on your side, this time, Reborn. And I won't help you either. I know you, you're always planning something."

On that note, I walked away, pleased with myself.

It was only later that I realized I had just made myself an enemy of the best hitman in the world.

"SHIT! I'm doomed…"

* * *

_Tsuna POV_

After that weird girl left, I turned to Reborn.

"What did she mean, she's not going to be on your side this time?"

He smirked, "She was my second lover. She helped me on missions, and helped me chase away my first lover. She's strong, but ridiculously petty. She's also useless without a sky."

His.. Second lover?!

"Wait…. But wasn't she around 17 years old? She was really tall!"

"For a Japanese woman. And no, she's thirteen or fourteen now."

"HIIIEEE?! What?!"

"You heard me, Dame-Tsuna. She was good in bed, too."

"HIIIEEE!"

"I'm joking. She never let me do anything to her. She was only ten, anyway."

"Isn't that even worse….? I mean, you're obviously older than you look, right? So one of you was the lolicon in that relationship."

"I'm not a pedophile, Dame-Tsuna. She was mature in body and mind, anyway. Just not age."

"I don't even want to know…"

"Stop arguing with me, Dame-Tsuna. I'll tell you more later. She and her Famiglia would be very useful allies in the future."

"But she said she was our enemy."

"She'll come around."

"NO! SHE WAS PRETTY CLEAR ABOUT WHAT SHE SAID!"

He hit me over the head with his Leon-gun. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Yes, it was weird. It was meant to be humorous, but it dropped big hints. For instance, the whole thing with her being his lover? That was part of how she became associated with the Vendice.**

**By the way, the reason they broke up was because she refused to get in bed with him, so he cheated on her with another women. She dumped him after that.**

**Yes, she does know Fon, and obviously she knows Mammon. They don't like allying with the mafia, but they do know a lot of people in the mafia. Ironic, no? It will all make sense later on.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

**I really like this story. It's also easier to update than my other story, because with this one, it isn't as necessary to know the exact plot. Which I kind of don't. I'm probably going to end up slaughtering the original plotline. Enjoy!**

**Start!**

* * *

I walked back to our rented apartment, having already read through the email of information Hinata and Masaru sent me. I combed through it, confirmed some, and kept some of it in mind that looked a little fishy. I could set up a spy network and figure out what's real and true later. I also talked to some people, listening to rumors. In a bar, I found out that the most likely places for Mukuro to be in would be here, Shimon, or Kokuyo. Currently, most people have spotted shady people by Kokuyo, so I decided to check it out over there.

Apparently, we had to go to school tomorrow, (technically today since it's already morning) and so I had picked up the uniforms a couple of hours earlier. I knew that Masaru would end up looking like an idol, Hinata would look like a model, and I would just look like an ugly slut. I have disturbingly low self-confidence, don't ask.

When I got home, it was already 6 am, so I woke the girls up for school, telling them about my meeting with Reborn.

"Oh cheese, you mean the Reborn you dated. The pedo?"

"I remember him, he was really handsome. And tall. Very hot."

"Yup, that Reborn. You know the Arcobaleno curse? It's true. And Reborn is now a baby."

"Well CHEESE. Is he adorable?"

I sighed, and reminisced upon all the… _good_ times we had. Killing people, fighting, wearing matching fedoras.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Cutest kid ever."

"I KNEW IT!"

Hinata looked a little left out. "Oh, Hinata, remember your man?"

"Yeah. We were such hormonal children."

"WHAT WAS IS CHEESY NAME AGAIN?"

"Ummm. Dino, I think."

"Oh yeah, Chivarone boss, correct?" I questioned.

"Useless bastard. How come everyone thought we were like fifteen?"

"'Cause we acted like cheesing teenagers, Hina-chan!"

"Don't call me that." Hinata said angrily.

"Why not, you're so cute!" I said teasingly.

"Because."

"Hina-chan~!"

"I'll kill you if you say another word."

"Ouch. Yandere."

"CHEESE!"

"Enough. Haven't you finished you daily quota of 'cheese' yet?" Hinata said, annoyed.

"NEVER."

She's so obnoxious.

But I love her.

After I handed them their uniforms, and pulled mine on, I raced them to school. Masaru won, because she has a limitless supply of energy.

"Hey, so I heard Kokuyo is a good place to start. Wanna go there later?"

"Why not…"

"CHEESE!"

"SHUT UP!" Hinata and I roared in unision.

"Fine…" She grumbled.

When we made it to school, we saw the strangest thing. A really hot guy was standing at the gate with tonfas out. His face was expressionless, and he seemed to be looking for something.

"Hn. Herbivores. I haven't seen you before. You are the new herbivorous students, I presume?"

"Yeah, and if you don't move, I'm going to murder you." Hinata said darkly.

"Hn. You may pass."

"_You may pass_" I mimicked, once we were out of earshot. "He was hot, but he's not the king. If he tries to order me around, I'll fucking kill him."

"Now, now, Nami-chan, calm down." Masaru said cheerfully.

"Whatever," I scoffed.

"Ne, are we going to homeroom 1-A, because it says that's our homeroom on the sheet."

"Yeah, sure, Masa-chan." I muttered

Once we reached the classroom, I noticed that we were just on time. I also noticed the cutie Vongola from yesterday.

"Hiya, cutie! Did you listen to my warning yesterday?" I asked lightly.

"Errr, yeah, sure." He said uncertainly.

Whispers circled around the classroom.

"Did that hottie just call Dame-Tsuna cute?"

"Warning?"

"Maybe she's flirting. She does have ridiculously large boobs, so she's probably a whore." One of the girls said scathingly.

Masaru smiled viciously. "Nami-chan? Are they being mean to you?"

Hinata looked a little disturbed by the comments, seeing as she hates bullying.

I turned toward the girl that said that and gave her an icy smile. "I can probably be considered a whore, but you have no right to say that to someone you just met." She backed up a bit, feeling waves of killing intent come off of me.

On the other hand, the boys were drooling at us. They seemed to like the idea of there being more girls in the class. One brave boy said, "Hey, girlies, aren't you in the wrong class? I can _escort_ you to the high school, if you want."

I snorted, and replied, "I'm fourteen, same as you."

Masaru nodded, not really understanding what the boy had implied.

Hinata gave him a disgusted look, and walked to a desk at the back of the classroom.

I turned toward Vongola again. "If only you weren't my enemy, I would totally rape you."

He looked a bit scared at that comment, and let me walk to the back of the classroom. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

_I turned to look at the tall, dark haired man I had come to love. "Reborn? You love me, right?" _

_He smirked down at me. "Sure."_

_I pouted, still not really understanding what I had been feeling. All I knew, was that Reborn wanted a lover, and I wanted someone to love, and someone to love me. So, I started going out with him. He was the worst boyfriend ever, but I gradually grew more and more attached. Until the day when I caught him cheating._

_I walked into Reborn's apartment, using a lock pick. He usually didn't really care if I came over and broke in, so I simply walked inside. I heard moaning through the door to his bedroom._

"_Oi! Reborn!"_

_Nobody answered. _

"_Reborn!"_

_There was some shuffling in the next room, but other than that, nothing._

_I opened his bedroom door carefully, holding the bag of espresso beans I had bought for him._

_What I saw scarred me. Reborn was kissing another woman passionately on his bed, groping her breast._

_I dropped the espresso on the carpeted floor, and let out a strangled gasp._

"_R-Reborn?"_

_He turned to look at me, a little bit sadly._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Nanami. I'm sorry, but I hold no feelings for you anymore. I thought it would work out, but I don't love you."_

_He watched as I ran out the door, feeling betrayed by the person I had tried to trust after all that had happened. I made a promise, then. I would never let anyone invade my heart the way Reborn had. Nobody could be trusted, except for Hinata, Masaru, and Emi. Nobody would be able to break me, ever._

_With that promise, I steeled myself, and shut out everyone except those three. Gradually, I regained my personality, but I never was the same._

* * *

**A.N.**

**Yup, I wanted to clear up some stuff. There will be more explained next chapter, but it won't be completely cleared up. **

**For Nanami, she thought she loved Reborn, and he played along. Really, they both thought of each other as father and daughter. Reborn realized this, and thought it was dangerous, so he cheated on her, hoping to block out those feelings. You know, because I thought it would be pretty OOC for him to just accept that. I never really wanted it to be a serious relationship, but if anyone wants me to make it turn into that, then just tell me. **

**Please review, follow, and/or favorite. PM or review if you have any questions. Thank you!**

**Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.**

**So, I decided some pairings! They are:**

**For Masaru:**

**Belphegor. And Basil will have a small crush on her for a short time.**

**For Hinata:**

**Dino (There was a misunderstanding which caused them to break up in before. It was settled). Hibari will also like her (They have a strange relationship. They get along fairly well when fighting together, and are in sync when they terrorize Dino together. However, they hate each other any other time.)**

**For Emi:**

**Not totally decided. I'm thinking about Reborn. Or maybe Fon. Review and suggest ones that you might like. (I'm introducing Emi in person in two chapters)**

**For Nanami:**

**Well, you already know about the failed relationship with Reborn. It isn't decided. Maybe Xanxus? Or, I dunno, Gokudera? Meh, suggest people please. It's kind of hard finding the perfect pairing.**

**Well, this chapter is mostly a filler. The plot is going to come in after I establish some things, so I'm just putting in Mukuro and Chrome now.**

**Start!**

* * *

"Kufufufufu…"

The creepy laughter echoed throughout the hall. We decided to meet Rokudo Mukuro after school ended, so we headed to Kokuyo by bus. Unfortunately, we had absolutely no idea where they were. We asked around, but the only places suspicious people were seen at were the school, and Kokyo Land, which was most definitely abandoned.

So, I, being the idiota I am, decided, hey, let's go to Kokuyo Land! It sounds _fun_! Of course, we found the gang there, but we had to get through his subordinates first. I tried explaining that we just wanted his autograph, but _no!_ Masaru _had_ to mention that she also wanted to negotiate an alliance with him. Baka.

So when we finally got to Mukuro, he basically hid in some mist and laughed to scare us off. Asshole.

"Oi! Masaru wants you're autograph, so can you hurry up and give it to us? We also wanna help you bring down Vongola!" I yelled up to him.

"Kufufu, you're mafia, are you not? I don't see why we should trust you. Mafia are all scum."

"Ugh. Just, like, this is stupid. If it makes you feel any better, we aren't really evil per se. We're, like, just, insane." I sighed.

"Kufufu. Fine."

I had no effing idea that would work. Point to Nanami! He came out of the mist, and I saw his appearance. He had pineapple style hair, and heterochromatic eyes, with one red with kanji on it, and the other blue.

"Fuck! You're hot! Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!"

Hinata and Masaru had to hold me back from mauling him. I'm kind of obsessed with hot guys. I can't fight them. It's a huge weakness. Hinata has to bribe me to fight them, but I never fight at full strength unless they piss me off. It's the same with adorable children and girls. I feel terrible if I hurt them.

Masaru eventually got her autograph, which Mukuro seemed highly amused about. We made negotiations to meet again to work together. After this was over, he fell over, and changed appearance.

I freaked out, but it turns out that Mukuro was possessing this girl named Chrome. She was so cute. It was all I could do not to jump on her and hug her to death. Fortunately, I refrained from doing so. That would not have helped us get into Mukuro's good books.

* * *

We were going home, when all of a sudden an explosion shook the neighborhood. We didn't really know what was going on, but we knew that there was chaos, so we ran towards the source of the explosion. We were disappointed when we found a regular two-story house with the plate saying 'Sawada.'

Only I recognized that name, so I stood there, debating whether to knock on the door or not. Masaru solved my inner dilemma by just going straight to the door and ringing the bell. I knew that she'd probably mess things up with what she says, so I stomped on her foot just as the door opened, with Hinata stomping on the other.

"Hello, Sawada-san. We're new to the neighborhood, and were worried when we heard loud noises coming from this house. So, we came here. Now that we're here, we'd love to get acquainted with you." I flashed her a charming smile, hoping that this would work.

"Oh! Hello, and welcome to Namimori. My little Tsu-kun loves to play with his new friends, and they're rather loud, so don't worry if you hear noises! They love to play!" She smiled back at us. She seems to be totally oblivious to what's going on, so I decided to let that go. "He has so many new friends, and a really handsome one came over today! He's a foreigner, and said Tsu-kun is his new younger brother!" She swooned.

Oh no. I only know one Mafioso who would do that. And he happens to have a really cute turtle.

"Oi! Cute Overlord! We came to check out the neighborhood! Let us in!"

He recognized me from my cute nickname for him, so he ran downstairs, panicking. It's good to know I strike fear in the hearts of people.

"W-W-What are y-you doing here?!"

"We came to check out what was happening when we heard explosions." Hinata stepped in lazily.

"Hinata-chan!" A certain blond idiot who happens to be Hinata's ex-boyfriend yelled.

Hinata turned around angrily, still not forgetting why she broke up with him.

You see, she _thought_ he was cheating on her. She may not seem like it, but she's a worrier. She was quietly worrying over whether he was really in love with her the whole time they dated. She caught his secretary trying to come onto him, and everything went downhill from there.

Masaru and I know that he's way too dense to have the ability to even think about being unfaithful. Plus, he was hopelessly, head over expensive Italian boots in love with her. He still is.

"What?" She asked icily.

He froze on the spot, scarred by her unforgiving tone. Ouch. One hit K.O.

He slowly regained his composure, and I took pity on the poor guy. I decided to explain what happened.

"Hinata." I said quietly, gesturing at her to come over to me.

"Dino didn't actually cheat. Masaru and I wanted to tell you, but you were too angry for us to even get a word in edgewise. His secretary tried to kiss him while he was asleep, that's all. He fired her and made sure she could never get a job again as a warning to any other potential molesters."

She stood there shocked. She looked like she had been turned into stone. I waited for her to take this all in.

"D-Dino," She started

* * *

**A.N.**

**Hehe! Cliffhanger! Remember to review, favorite, and/or follow!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.**

**Hiya! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but I had to end it there. I may put up a poll later in the story for Nanami's pairing, because I've figured out all the other pairings.**

**Kimmyluvschu: Thank you for the review! I'm going to pair Emi and Reborn together, so look forward to seeing that play out! God that sounded arrogant.**

**Start!**

* * *

"D-Dino," She started.

Now, Hinata is generally not the forgiving type of person. She's also ridiculously wary of people. I have no doubt that she's going to say something like-

"You suck. You couldn't even tell me that aster all this time? You'll have to try harder, 'cuz I don't like a wimpy man."

Called it.

She snubbed him. And humiliated him. Just what I would expect from Hinata.

"But…" She turned to him.

"Yes?!" He asked frantically.

"Never mind. You're just a leech." At least she's not calling him a lecher like she used to.

She hid a smile on her face by turning away.

"Now that that's over, I really want to know what the Bucking Bronco is doing here." Masaru interjected.

"Haha! Well, I wanted to see my little brother again!" He said happily.

"You're an only child, dumbass." I deadpanned.

"CHEESE!" Masaru yelled.

When all of us turned to look at her, she shrugged.

"It was getting to quiet, and the atmosphere was a bit heavy."

Only you Masaru, only you.

* * *

_Unknown POV (Which is probably really obvious, but if you don't know, then it'll be revealed next chapter.)_

Ushishishishi. The prince has come to his princess. She's so elegant, and it only befits a prince like me.

I especially like her when she's covered in that beautiful crimson liquid that squirts out of flesh when it is pierced by my shiny knives-

"Bel-sempai, stop having wet daydreams about things. It bugs me a lot." The little froggy said monotonously.

"Ushishi. The frog should know when to be quiet." And with that, I threw a couple of knives at the back of his head.

"VOI! Shitty boss, wanting to come to Japan for a stupid thing he won't even tell us about! VOOOIII! IT MAKES ME ANGRY JUST THINKING OF HIM!"

Ah… I get to see my beautiful princess when we go to wherever Boss is bringing us. And she'll be happy to see the other family member come back with us, too.

* * *

_Back to Nanami's POV. Because that was really pointless and stupid, but necessary._

All of a sudden, I felt shivers go up my spine. I really hope that nothing is going to happen.

Ah, well.

"I'm sleepy, so I'm gonna go take a cat nap!" I announced.

"Umm… This isn't your house. It's mine." Tsuna said slowly.

"I know."

"And it's the middle of the day."

"And?"

"…Never mind…"

He led me to a comfy couch and brought me a blanket and some pillows. He seemed a little afraid of me. I wonder why? I mean, all I did was threaten to hurt him and rape him. No biggie.

* * *

_I woke up in a black space devoid of life. I looked around, hoping to see something, anything. After a couple of minutes, I began to get afraid._

_I looked down at myself, and could only see nothingness. I looked down again, and I could see light shining through the darkness. I tried to get there, but I couldn't move. All of a sudden, I felt like I was drowning. I tried to swim to where I saw the light, but it kept getting farther away from me._

'_No! Let me go there!' I tried to scream, only to have nothing come out._

"_Now, now, you were the one distanced yourself from everything and locked yourself away." I heard a voice echo through the endless space I was in. _

"_Do you really want to unlock your heart right now?" The voice seemed almost mocking. _

_I-I-… I hated myself for so long. I shunned myself, never wanted to get close to anyone. The only people I let in were Masaru, Hinata, and Emi. I know that I can't ever go back to being a carefree child, but at the same time, I can't help but long for it._

"_Oh, is that the way it is. I thought you were just scared. I'll give you a hint. The sky is all you need. And as luck would have it, that sky has just come into your life."_

_No. That isn't true. I will never ever let anyone know the real me again. When I did… _

_I can't trust that sort of thing to anyone. Not now. Now ever._

"_Oh well. You're going to come around. But just remember. I am you, and you are me. You cannot deny yourself of your own existence."_

_I can, because I have, and I will. Nobody likes a freak._

"_No. You can't. Because you will destroy yourself. Your friends have already nearly come to terms with themselves. They will be forced to leave you behind. You are but a shell of your old self. Yes, you have power, but that power is corrupted, and not what it could be." The voice grew more serious as it went on._

"_You may not like it, but I'm giving a warning of what __**will**__ happen, whether you want it to, or not. You cannot control fate. You will join with the sky, and you will be welcomed for who you are. There will be hardships, but it isn't anything you aren't used to."_

_Hmph. I doubt anyone could accept a monster. Either way, how would you know this? As you said, you are me, and I am you. Shouldn't you not know these things?_

"_I know much, but very little at the same time. I only know things related to your group, and even that is limited information. You know this yourself, deep inside, I'm just bringing the facts to the light. Our time is up, and you have much to think about. I hope you can accept me, and in turn, accept yourself."_

_Can I talk to you again? I-I'm lonely. I need someone. Anyone, just, please…_

"_Look inside yourself, and you will find me."_

* * *

I woke up with a start, realizing that it was already midday.

I feel like I just went through one of those cliché movies. And that… person… acted like some sort of Yoda. I mean seriously. But… If that voice can give me answers, I might have to go to it more often, even if it is totally cliché.

* * *

**A.N.**

**I had to add the dream. I hope you gather all the hints! If you can't figure out who it is, then it will be known next chapter! Although it was really obvious. Kudos to you if you did know though.**

**Yes, Fran is part of the Varia. It's 'cause I love him to death. He's amazing. And he would probably get along well with Hinata, I think. **

**Hehe, I'm pretty much screwing with the plot and toying with it. If you don't like something, review, and I'll take your opinion into consideration. Other than that, you can PM, review, favorite, follow, whatever you want.**

**Adios amigos!**


End file.
